chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrain Manipulation
Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the geological terrain around oneself. Characters *Bryce Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best will possess this ability. *Ishi Akiyama will also have this ability naturally. *Julie Holland will manifest this ability naturally in future. Limits 'Bryce Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best' This ability will allow Bryce to alter the terrain surrounding himself. However, the ability will not allow for any other manipulation of the earth, such as moving it telekinetically or creating rock or stone. He will be able to alter any type of terrain and turn into another type of terrain. It will usually strain him to access this ability, as a lot of concentration and energy will be needed in order to alter the terrain, but he could also sometimes access the ability rapidly when endangered. He could change a desert to a woodland in a matter of minutes and make mountains disappear. He could also cause geological events such as tremors, earthquakes and chasms in the ground. The ability could also be used to move his location upon the earth, similar to moving oneself using terrakinesis. Bryce will use this aspect of his ability quite regularly. The bigger a piece of terrain is, the harder it will be for him to change it, but even minuscule pieces of land can be manipulated, and it will be simple enough to control the size. It will also sometimes be harder to manipulate synthetic landscapes and terrain, compared with natural ones. 'Ishi Akiyama' Ishi will be capable of altering the surrounding terrain, changing one form of land into another. For example, she could transform a desert into mountains, or woodland into grassland. Doing so will normally take a lot on concentration, unless she is endangered and her use of the ability is assisted by an adrenaline rush. She could also create geological events such as tremors and chasms. The larger the terrain she is trying to effect, the harder it will be for her, but it will be easy for her to control the size. She will also find it easier to manipulate natural landscapes rather than man-made ones. Additionally, she could alter her location using this ability, but will do so only rarely. She will prefer to travel using her dematerialization since she will find this easier. 'Julie Holland' After she manifests this ability, Julie will be able to alter the terrain and ground around her, changing the landscape. She will be able to transform one type of land mass into another. However, she will only be able to affect natural landscapes, not synthetic ones. She will also be able to produce tremors, chasms and flows of lava. She will find that the ability takes a lot of concentration and is emotionally draining for her. Because of this, she will not use it often. Unlike others who possess this ability, she will not be able to alter her own location upon the Earth nor the locations of others. Similar Abilities *Terrakinesis is the ability to manipulate the earth *Manipulating earth, though weaker, is an aspect of elementokinesis *Elementas can also manipulate earth *Agrokinesis is the ability to manipulate both earth and plants *Nature manipulation can manipulate the earth to some extent *Plate tectonic manipulation is the ability to manipulate the movements of the tectonic plates Category:Abilities